He Was A Gentleman After All
by Professor Gir
Summary: Professor Layton, Luke, and the household helper Ilizaveta spend the day thinking about each other. Will have more than one chapter I promise! Rated T just to be safe later on.
1. Prologue

Yes I'm working on my other story but this idea came to me and I think its coming along better! Yay! Anyway I don't know if this is chapter one or just simply a short little thingy. Can't decide so for now its chapter one! Yay Chapter 1!

Luke liked it when they were home. He liked it when he got most of the Professor's attention. He liked it when the Professor sat him down for lessons. Yes Luke liked it at home a little more than when they were out solving a mystery. Now don't minsunderstand ... Luke loved solving puzzles and helping people its just ... He like the Professor's attention to be focused on him more.

Looking out the window he couldn't help but smile. It was a gloomy day and the darkness in the mid-day world outside was causing it to be especially dark in the Layton household. Luke was amazed at how it could be mid-day but look like mid-night ... Would mid-night look like mid-day now? No ... that was a silly thought but one he played with for a bit just the same.

The Professor and the live in maid/cook/nanny/everything else, llizaveta, had gone out to get some grocery's. The house was getting pretty low since the last time they were gone. Luke didn't think Miss Ilizaveta ate anything at all when they were gone! Usually if they knew they were leaving soon the Professor would not buy grocery's that last week. So what did Ilizaveta eat? ... More importantly why was Luke even thinking these completely random things? He guessed it was because the house was quiet with the two gone.

He couldn't hear the rhythmic pace above his head as the Professor walked back and forth in his study contemplating another puzzle. Nor could he hear the bangs from the kitchen that were more often than not followed by the gently 'whish whish whish' of the broom as the Miss swept. Luke always loved to hear all those noises. It made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world. ... Or in the house for that matter!

He could hear the front door open and the familiar grocery day call of "Luke my boy! Come help Miss Ilizaveta and I with the grocerys!"

Luke jumped up and ran as fast as he could down the hall. As he skid around a corner he almost hit Ilizaveta who was carrying a rather large and heavy looking bag. "Sorry Miss!" He called before he rushed past Layton and grabbed as many grocery's as he could. After all he was a strong gentleman.

Professor Hershel Layton couldn't help but stay silent during the car ride. Ilizaveta was always so quiet that everyone else around her naturally went quiet. He would look over once in a while to see a rather sad girl looking out the car window into the great darkness outside. He always worried about her. She seemed to be sad most of the time. Yet sometimes ... when she played with Luke or when he and the Professor joined her in the kitchen and helped her cook the evening mean ... she would cheer up. She would laugh and smile and her face would glow.

Layton didn't know what it was about the quite woman that fascinated him so. He also wasn't sure what it was about Luke. Many people would pass him on the street and wonder why an unmarried man would care for a child in such a way. The boy was precious to Layton. He himself guessed it was because the boy was so like the Professor when he was younger. Yes ... that was probably it.

Slowly the Laytonmobile came to a stop and the two got out to shop around. It was a normal weekend thing and there was no one else he would trust to pick out what food they needed. Ilizaveta was a veggitarian so they were usually set on fruits and veggies. Layton picked out what meat the two men would eat that week. Usually he got pork, chicken, and beef. Once in a while he would get fish even though Luke didn't seem to like it much. "Its brain food!" Layton would said cheerfully before digging into his own food.

As the gentleman dug out his wallet to pay for their week's supply of food he spotted a faint smile on Ilizaveta's face. "Yes?" He questioned.

"Nothing Professor. I was just thinking of the look Luke will give you when you say tonights dinner is swordfish." And with that she let out a giggle that warmed the man's heart.

Heading home the Laytonmobile drove smoothly over the road. Even when they hit a pothole or such it still went smooth. Layton always took care of his care and it was Luke who gave it the name 'Laytonmobile'. They all enjoyed riding in the car. Of course Luke always felt sad when they went somewhere and had to take the train instead of the car but Layton would always point out that the car needed a rest as well.

Pulling up to the curb Layton turned the car off and grabbed some grocery's. He saw Ilizaveta get one of the heavier bags ... Probably so Luke wouldn't get it in a fit of showing how strong he was. As he went in a called to Luke he watched the corner. Normally Luke came running around that corner. And Ilizaveta was right on time! As the boy almost hit her Ilizaveta laughed quite cheerfully and made her way to the kitchen. "Hurry Professor! We need to put all this food up."

"Coming Miss Ilizaveta." Layton called. After all he was a gentleman.

Ilizaveta hated the silence that seemed to follow her everywhere. It was ... odd. It was like just because she was quiet the whole world went quiet. Her mind was practically begging for the Professor ro say something. Anything! Even a puzzle! Though she wasn't very good with them. That was Luke's field.

Ilizaveta held the two close to her heart. Luke was like the child she never had. And the Professor was ... Well he was kind. Ilizaveta liked to think of him as kind of a husband ... Who she never married. The perfect gentleman. And he was raising Luke to be on as well! There would be a very lucky girl one day.

The car came to a slow stop and she got out before it came to a complete stop ... Like she normally did. She always got restless in cars. She didn't really like them at all. The Professor was a safe driver it was just ... The fact that they could crash was always in her mind. So she tried to leave it as soon as she could. She actually preferred walking everywhere. But being the gentleman that he was Professor Layton would never let her.

As she examined the fruits and veggitables she wondered what the Professor would get meat wise. She never ate meat but she couldn't deny the Professor or Luke any simply because she didn't think it was right to eat it. So she would fix it for them and they were always very grateful.

What always shocked Ilizaveta was the fact that Professor Layton seemed to eat a lot for such a little man. Luke never ate a whole lot. He usually finished his first plate and maybe part of a second plate. Then desert and that was it for him. Layton would usually eat three full plates and desert before he was done. That was always pretty amazing to her.

As Layton paid for the weeks food Ilizaveta saw that he had some swordfish. It was something he rarely bought but when he did he wanted it fixed that night. And then she imagined the look of Luke's face when he saw the fish and she began smiling. The Professor noticed and she told him before she let out a lighthearted giggle. With that she could see the Professor smile a warm smile before he helped her carry the numerous bags to the car.

The drive home was quiet as well. It gave her time to think and she thought about several things. Her mind wandered ... as minds sometimes do. She couldn't wait to start dinner. Maybe Luke and the Professor would help her with it! That was always fun. But then there was the chance she would cook alone ... And that made her sad.

Jumping out when they got home she quickly grabbed the heaviest bag so Luke wouldn't. He liked to take the largest one he could to prove he was strong. Many times the Professor had to go back to the market and pick up those items again so Ilizaveta took to picking up the heaviest bag herself. As she walked in she was shocked when Luke almost ran into her but she smiled as he ran out.

"Hurry Professor! We need to put all this food up." She called from the kitchen.

"Coming Miss Ilizaveta." The Professor called before he entered the kitchen.

"Thank you." Yes the two men were gentleman after all.


	2. Chapter 1 Luke

I've decided to keep with the way I wrote the Prologue. But I'm going to write from one person's view point per chapter. Yay! The chapters may be uneven when the final count comes in but hey! That's the fun of it. Any ... And Kat if you read this I am telling you right now to write more . You've got me interested in your story! ... Wow that was random ... Anyway back to my story.

Luke looked over Ilizaveta's shoulder. "A cake?" He asked with a mild curiosity.

"Yes Luke. Its for when the Professor returns." Ilizaveta answered him and he smiled.

"I can't wait. When do you think our next case will be? I hope it will be soon don't you?" Luke was talking fast and he loved the look Ilizaveta was giving him.

"Luke slow down Hun." She said slowly.

"Can I help?" He asked suddenly as he looked around the kitchen.

"Umm ... Yes you can Luke. Could you frost the first layer for me? And don't eat any." She gave him a warning look but Luke knew better. Ilizaveta didn't mind at all. She just said that to pick on him so he laughed.

"Okay none at all!" He said still laughing. He began to laugh even more when she joined in.

"Whats so funny?" The two turned to the door.

"Professor!" They both exclaimed.

"Aha yes!" He said smiling and laughing just a tiny bit. "I do hope that cake is for desert. It looks wonderful."

Luke gasped as Layton rubbed his finger against the edge of the cake and tasted the frosting. "Professor!"

"What is it my boy? Do you want some?" Professor Layton asked.

"I already had some!" Luke exclaimed.

"Alright you two! I would like to get a finished cake out to the table. Not one with little boy finger lines _and_ grown man finger lines in it!" Ilizaveta said smiling. "Dinner will be done in just a moment."

Luke always hated the fact that Ilizaveta would not eat with them. In her mind she was a household servant and she should never eat with the master of the house. Layton always tried to convince her to eat with them but she would just shake her head slowly while smiling. ... Luke hated it! He would keep his eyes on the door waiting for her to come back out holding another plate of food ... But now that everything but the cake was out Luke had to wait until desert.

"Whats wrong Luke? You seem a tiny bit depressed." Professor Layton said looking over at him.

"Nothing Professor. Why won't she eat out here with us? I bet she would be so much fun!" Luke smiled whist-fully and he heard a small chuckle.

"Luke you know as well as I do though that Ilizaveta is set in her ways. We may not like it but it is part of her charm."

Luke nodded in agreement as the door flew open and Ilizaveta walked past with a slice of cake for each of them.

"Dig in boys!" She said as she walked back towards the kitchen carrying the other dirty plates.

"Why not join us for some cake?" Layton asked offering his slice to her.

Luke saw her cheeks flush a deep deep red.

"Please Ilizaveta?"

"Now you both know I will not! Its not properly my place." She said a slight hint of anger in her soft voice.

Luke could see her cheeks were still that deep red and he was finding it very very hard to laugh.

"Please?" He begged and he could see her face soften as she looked at the ground.

"I guess ... one slice of cake couldn't hurt ..." She said as Professor Layton pulled out a chair for her.

"I'll go get you a slick my dear." He said smiling.

Ilizaveta looked at Luke and he smiled. "I knew you'd come around!" He said laughing.

She looked away laughing. "I'm going to get you later Mister!"

"Oh no!" He laughed cheerfully. That usually meant they would play some games later. That thought filled his small body with a gentle warmth.

The cake was good and so was finally getting to eat with Ilizaveta. Luke and Ilizaveta were playing a make believe game at the moment and his mind was wandering back to the desert. Ilizaveta was fun to eat with. She would smile and laugh and even the Professor seemed happier. Maybe she would join them for the whole dinner tomorrow!

"Come now little Prince. Don't you have a Princess to save?" Layton looked up from his book and glance down.

"Right Professor!" Luke ran off happily in search of his Princess Ilizaveta.

"Oh there you are Prince!" It was Ilizaveta sitting on a chair. "So you came to save me?"

"Yes! And you will be my bride!" Luke giggled to himself a little.

"Don't you think I'm a little old for you?" She asked laughing.

"I guess so!" Luke exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

Luke lay down next to where Ilizaveta sat. She was sewing up a pair of his pants that had ripped a few days before.

"Ilizaveta I'm scared ..." The little boy said suddenly. He could see her look down at him in worry.

"Whats wrong Luke? Why are you scared?"

"Because one day you'll get married and leave us!" Luke said sadly.

"Oh Luke. Hunny come here." Ilizaveta put down her sewing and held out her arms. Luke hugged her tightly and he could hear her heart beat.

"But Ilizaveta I don't want you to get married! You'll leave us! Then who will cook and fix my pants?" Luke moved closer to her.

"What makes you think I'm getting married anytime soon?" She asked pulling his face back and looking into it.

"Well ... It just I always hear the Professor say you may get married. Hes sad about it to Ilizaveta! You can't leave us!" Luke hugged her tightly once more and she held him.

"Shh Luke its okay. I'll make a deal with you."

He looked up at her. "What kind?"

"I promise not to get married if my future husband won't let me work here anymore. And you have to approve of whoever asks me okay?"

Luke looked up. "Can they ask my permission to marry you? Like they would of your father?"

Ilizaveta laughed. "Yes Luke you can."

Luke smiled the biggest smile ever and hugged her tightly. Maybe with any luck she would marry the Professor ... He was a gentleman after all.


	3. Chapter 2 Hershel Layton

Okay so I'm including a puzzle with this story! Yay puzzle! xD And ya for fans! You all better write story's I can read or you shall face the wrath of Professor Gir ...

Puzzle :::  
My 4 children, Robert, David, Melissa and Bailey, had a race across the yard. David was  
as many plces behind Melissa as Bailey was ahead of Robert. Melissa was not first and  
Robert was not second.  
What order did they come in?

Professor Layton watched from the doorway as the two other members of his household talked. After Ilizaveta had comforted Luke he saw her begin to sew the boy's torn pants once more. To him it looked like a picture from a book. Ilizaveta sewing and Luke reading his book just seemed ... right. He smiled a little. "Luke my boy how is your studding coming along?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. Ilizaveta jumped and her face showed confusion for a moment. "Did I scare you?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Yes ... just a bit though ..." She answered breathing heavily. "Its okay though. I'm always jumpy." She laughed a little and looked down at the hole she was repairing.

"Professor when do you think our next mystery will come in?" Luke asked looking up from his book.

Layton made a strange face since his question to Luke seemed to have been ignored. "I'm not sure. Perhaps soon. The world is full of mystery's my boy."

"Luke you have to be getting to bed soon." Ilizaveta said as she nursed a pricked finger. "Aren't you getting sleepy?"

Luke looked up and yawned. "Nope." He answered.

Layton shook his head. "Time for bed Luke. Go on upstairs."

Luke scrunched up his nose before he walked sullenly up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute Luke to make sure you're covered up and in bed. ... Or in bed and covered up ... Whichever comes first." Ilizaveta called after him.

Layton sat down in his favorite chair and took out a book.

"Miss Ilizaveta can you tell me something?"Layton asked not looking up. He could feel her eyes on him burning with confusion.

"Yes Professor." She replied beginning to sew again.

"Why are you here? ... Well that's a rude way to put it. What I mean is ... Why do you work for me? I'm sure many people in town would have you and pay you more than I can."

"Well I like it here." She replied. "You're kind and Luke is just darling. I love you both. Besides you pay me well enough and you give me free room and board as well as food. A girl couldn't ask for much more." She cocked her head to one side and smiled.

"I heard Luke ask you about getting married." Layton said. "I have to admit if you left this household would probably fall to the ground. I can't cook or clean. You've seen my room." He laughed a little.

He heard her laughter. "Yes Professor. I've tried to clean it on several occasions."

They smiled at each other across the room. Layton found himself happy she wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Luke needed a mother figure and Ilizaveta was the closest he had ever been to one.

"Do you have anything that needs mending?" She asked looking up from her finished job. "I may as well get it all while I have my kit out."

"I think one of my jackets may have a small tear if you wouldn't mind." Layton replied standing up. Yes Ilizaveta was needed in the house. If she wasn't there surely he and Luke would go though several boxes of cloths a month.

"Bring it here Professor. I can get it in before I head off to bed."

"Yes Miss." Layton said nodding politely before he got his coat.

Sitting down on his bed that night and looking at the perfectly mended tear in his jacket Hershel Layton thought about what the future might hold. For some odd reason he had the feeling someone else may join their happy little household. He couldn't explain why he thought that there was just this feeling deep down.

Next door to his room he could hear Luke's rhythmic snores. On the other side of his room he could hear Ilizaveta humming. He smiled. Such familiar sounds always found a way to put him to sleep. As he lay back in his bed He could hear Ilizaveta walk across the floor to her own bed. He clicked his own light off and silently said goodnight to the two on either side of him.

Morning was always a fun time. Professor Layton would always wake up to the smell of breakfast. The bacon smell made its way to his nose and he got up. His stomach growled at him and he frowned down at it. "Alright I'm going ..." He said as he got dressed and placed his trademark hat onto his head.

"Breakfast smells great Miss Ilizaveta." Layton remarked as he sat down in his seat.

Ilizaveta smiled down at him and sat his plate down. "Eat up Professor a letter came for you I believe."

"Could you bring it to me? Oh ... And where is Luke?"

"I think hes in bed still. He didn't look to well when I checked in on him this morning. I told him to stay in bed for a little while to get better."

"Alright Miss Ilizaveta. Thank you." Layton ate his food and began to read the morning paper as Ilizaveta went to fetch the letter. ... What would it hold?

As she sat the letter in front of him he couldn't help but notice there was no return address on the envelope. How curious. Slowly he read the letter over then he took it to the fire place and threw it in. Ilizaveta eyed him.

"Why did you do that Professor?"

"Simple my dear. That was just someones idea of a joke. I will spare you of what horrible things it said. It was not for the ears of a lady." Yes Professor Layton was a gentleman after all.

Answer :::

First - Bailey Second - Melissa Third - Robert Fourth - David


	4. Chapter 4 Miss Ilizaveta Operetta

I feel this will be the last chapter of this story. Don't worry xD. I have another Professor Layton story I want to start. And this chapter may or may not be written differently ... I dunno yet. I kinda wanted it write it as a diary entry ... but I dunno. Anyway I hope you end up likening the final cut. Yay! Btw sorry for the one curse word o.0

---

Ilizaveta was always naturally curious. It was her nature. She could remember ... but just barely ... A voice in the back of her head, a rather familiar one, repeating the words. "Damn a woman's idle curiosity." That voice always spoke up whenever Ilizaveta was about to try to calm her curiosity by finding out what was making her so curious. But now she couldn't satisfy that dull throbbing bit of her mind that begged and pleaded for her to read the letter. No ... Professor Layton certainly had made sure she couldn't read it. She could see the flames licking at the bits of paper that were left. All she could make out was "Layton, I think you'll be shocked to find out ..." Then it stopped. How mad it made her! She wrinkled her nose and slowly walked away. What a place for the letter to burn off!

To take her mind of the letter in the fire she preoccupied herself with the cleaning. She could heard out in the dinning room the dull clunk as Luke sat down and got his plate. He must have been feeling better but Ilizaveta made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

The kitchen was a mess from dinner the night before as well as breakfast. So she cleaned her pots. And she cleaned her pans. She put silver wear away and she wiped down the counter. She swept the floor and even put some tea on. She could hear footsteps coming into the kitchen right behind her. Turning on her heel she saw the Professor washing his own breakfast plate. "I'll get that." She said hurrying over to him.

"No Miss Ilizaveta." Professor Layton placed a hand over hers to stop her. "I've got it. You do far to much. Just go check on Luke and make sure his health is up to your standards."

Ilizaveta could feel her cheeks flushing a bright red and she prayed Layton wouldn't notice. She nodded and quickly ran from the room. She could see Luke eating his eggs pretty fast and that alone caused the blush to fade and a laugh to be heard.

"Luke calm down." She said laughing joyfully. "You're eggs aren't running from you."

"How do you know?" Luke asked playfully.

Ilizaveta shook her head laughing still. "Because I cooked the eggs myself Luke. And I don't think I cooked runny eggs."

Luke laughed. "I don't know ..." He started eying his eggs closely. "I think they may try to make a break for it any minute now."

Ilizaveta pinched his cheek lightly and then felt his forehead. "You aren't running a fever. How do you feel?"

She could see Luke was taken off guard by her serious question. "I feel fine Veta." He replied using his very own personal pet name for her. "I think I was just really tired this morning. All night there was a banging outside. Did you hear it?"

Ilizaveta looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "Yes I think I remember hearing it now. It kept me up for a little while." She looked down at the boy. "Did it keep you up?"

"Yes. For a terribly long time to." Luke looked up at her his normally wide eyes droopy.

"Don't worry. I'll let you nap later. Now eat up. I think you have to go see the barber today."

Luke nodded and finished his meal. Ilizaveta took his plate from him and walked back into the kitchen. It shocked her a little to see Layton still cleaning up a little.

"Professor don't. I can handle it. Its my job." She said tapping her foot.

Layton laughed a bit. "My dear it isn't polite to let a lady do all the work."

Ilizaveta sighed. "Alright Professor you can help ... But just a little!"

"Deal." He replied smiling.

She watched him clean and it was interesting. He always went back over his work as though he wasn't sure he had done it right. Then he would examine whatever he had cleaned before putting it away with the greatest of care. It was as though he was afraid he would get in trouble if a plate fell or if something turned out not to be clean.

As the two of them began work of a rather large pot the door bell rang. It was probably the post man and they could hear Luke jump up and run to the door to answer it.

"I wonder what Mr. Cane has for us today." Layton wondered out loud.

"Probably just a letter." Ilizaveta replied as she reached down deeper into the pot. "Why don't you go see. I can handle this."

He nodded and left. Ilizaveta couldn't help but laugh as he walked out. His hands were dripping wet and they made a kind of trail on the floor to the dinning room.

She flipped her hair back and continued her work slowly her curious mind drawing its way to whatever Layton had gotten in the mail. What could it be? A letter from whoever sent the other? Would Layton throw it into the fire again if it was? Or would it be something about a case? Ilizaveta's mind raced with possibilities. She wanted to know. She had to know. Wiping her hands on her apron she left the kitchen and entered the dinning room. "They must still be in the foyer ..." She said to herself. Making her way down the narrow hall towards the foyer she felt her curiosity eating at her deep down inside. She could see the two standing at the door. Luke was looking up at a letter Layton held in his hands with a look Ilizaveta knew. Curiosity ...

"What is it Professor?" Luke asked standing on tippy toe to try to see the letter.

"You'll find out in time Luke." Layton replied pocketing the letter. "Now go back yourself a bag. We have to leave in a matter of hours my boy."

Ilizaveta felt her heart drop. They were leaving again. Another person required the help of the famous Professor Layton. Ilizaveta's head dropped down and she sighed. "Shall I get the Laytonmobile ready Professor?" She asked. The sadness was in her voice. The sadness no one liked to hear.

"It will be okay Miss Ilizaveta. We will both return soon. Just ... do me one favor okay?' Layton looked at her.

She looked up and nodded. "Yes Professor?"

"Stay safe." He said simply. "That letter earlier has me worried about you. I would take you with us on this journey but I do not know what kind of accommodations we will have or even if we will have any. Just please ... stay safe."

Ilizaveta felt her cheeks flush again. He was worried about her! "Of course Professor. I will stay my safest."

He nodded quietly and she smiled at him. Yes ... He was quite the gentleman after all ...

---

Yay for the end of the story! If you haven't guessed they are going to solve the Mystery of the Golden Apple now. And my next story will take place after that so Flora will be involved. Yay! I hope to have chapter one up soon. Anyway Bye!


End file.
